


Forget

by MrMayday



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm drunk and this is what happened, One Shot, Suicide, This ain't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMayday/pseuds/MrMayday
Summary: An elephant never forgets, but what if she wanted to?No happy ending here folks, read them tags for real.





	Forget

_Bang Bang Bang!_

Peridot's phone went off yet again. She glanced over at it, laying on the floor next to her. Pearl, of fucking course it was her, why'd she have to be so god damn attentive? The blonde was sure she had left the party unnoticed.

Guess not.

She let her head fall back against the cabinet and pulled her knees in closer to her chest. A long sigh escaped her lips, echoing throughout the empty house, a constant reminder of herself. Hollow; once filled with life but long since devoid of anything. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes. She didn't even bother fighting them this time.

Lapis was gone.

The thought crashed into her with the ferocity of a bull, its horn goring out whatever little remnant of her heart remained. Her entire body shook, her lungs engulfed in flame, every breath sticking in her throat. She buried her head in her knees and sobbed, the pitiful sounds ringing in her ears. There would be no gentle hand to wipe away her tears this time, no soothing voice to remind her everything would be okay.

This time, it wasn't going to be.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

Her thoughts drifted to her phone, to the ridiculous sound that came from it.

"Oh my stars, babe you gotta hear this," the blue haired girl walked out of their bedroom, clutching her side and snorting the whole way. She plopped down on the couch next to Peridot and shoved the phone in her face.

"What is this?" Peridot shrieked, she had been completely absorbed in the game she was playing, oblivious to the world around her.

"Aw did I scare my little Peri-baby?" Lapis teased, she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Peridot's cheeks flushed, she did scare easily and Lapis knew it. She folded her arms and pouted, turning her head away from her girlfriend.

"Oh my little green bean!" Lapis poked her in the ribs. Ticklish too, Lapis knew all her weaknesses. "It's really funny, I promise."

"Oh alright, but only because you're so damn pretty," she curled up next to Lapis, wrapping her in an embrace. "What's it called my love?"

"Kitchen Gun!"

_Bang Bang Bang!_

The sound had long since lost its humor, why hadn't she ever changed it? Fuck if she knew. Lifting her head, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and reached out for her phone. A flurry of texts ran across the screen.

Bird-Mom: Peridot did you leav.....  
If you're getting these pl....  
Is everything okay?  
Please don't make any rash d.....

She placed her phone back down, not even wanting to bother to read the rest. Pearl was way too good at reading her, like a book she'd been through a million times before. She guessed that's what she got for living with her. Splaying her legs out in front of her and letting her arms flop at her sides, Peridot surveyed her surroundings. Truth be told she hadn't been here in the better part of a year. Tears poured from her eyes but she hadn't the strength to weep anymore, just silently despair.

"Lapis? Baby what's going on?" Peridot entered their front door, greeted by the sight of her girlfriend standing in the middle of an empty room, "Where's all our furniture?"

Lapis stood with her arms wrapped around her middle, she lifted her head to reveal a face stained with tears and mascara.

"I...I can't do this anymore Peridot," her voice was low, "I can't hurt you anymore."

Peridot's mind raced, where was this coming from?

"What are you talking about? You never hurt me."

"But I'm going to, and we need to stop before it gets worse." The words dripped with malice.

"Baby you're not gonna hurt me, at this point I don't even think that's poss-"

"I STILL WANT HER OKAY?!" Lapis screamed, cutting the blonde off. She couldn't move, her eyes widened in realization.

"J-J-J-Jasper?" She choked on the name, a poison in her mouth, "But Lapis she was terrible to you!"

"Yeah well I'm a fucked up bitch, and she's the only one who deserves to deal with my shit," she turned away from Peridot, "You're too good for me Peri, I can't let you get dragged down with me. It'll only end in disaster."

"But what about our life here? All our little things? I thought we were really working on a new chapter here..." she trailed off. Her mind was reeling, this couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry, this is the only way I know how to be, you deserve so much better than me."

"No no no, wait let's talk about this baby! We've been through so much together! We can make it if we try, I know we can!"

Peridot took a step forward and reached her arms out to hold her lover. Lapis' arms shot down to her sides, hands balled into fists.

"You just don't fucking get it do you?" The blue haired girl spun on her heel and shoved Peridot, sending her careening to the floor. She lay there, stunned. Violence had never been a part of their relationship before. Lapis gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry," the whisper was barely audible.

In an instant Lapis bolted out the front door, Peridot heard a car engine hum to life and disappear into the distance.

Lapis was gone.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

She returned to the present, that fucking ringtone. She hadn't heard from Lapis since that day. She'd texted and called, but the phone had been disconnected a few days later. Her life had descended into alcohol from then on. Pearl tried to help; taking her to parties, trying to meet new people, but to no avail. Peridot couldn't find anything to fill the hole left by Lapis. She couldn't keep this up anymore, the weight was too heavy to bear. She'd never forget.

Her right hand felt its way to revolver that lay next to her, a .357 magnum her dad had left to her. She pushed the cylinder open and spun it, six shots. She flicked it closed, hopefully she'd only need the one.

"I love you Lazuli, always and forever," She lifted to the cold steel to her temple.

Her phone went off, how fitting.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

Bang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk me has no apologies, but sober me probably will.
> 
> Here's lookin' at you, kid.


End file.
